Camino al amanecer
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Después de leer la carta que el Rey Mickey mandó, y de prepararse mentalmente para otro largo viaje… Riku reflexiona todo lo que había hecho… a veces trataba de olvidar que su corazón eligió ese oscuro camino, olvidar que quiso abandonar todo lo que le importaba… pero recordaba también a la persona que evitó que ese mínimo rastro de luz en él se extinguiera [RikuxKairi]


**Camino al amanecer**

 **By S. Hisaki Raiden**

 **(13 de Noviembre de 2015)**

 _Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

 **Resumen** :

Después de leer la carta que el Rey Mickey mandó, y de prepararse mentalmente para otro largo viaje… Riku reflexiona todo lo que había hecho… a veces trataba de olvidar que su corazón eligió ese oscuro camino, olvidar que quiso abandonar todo lo que le importaba… pero recordaba también a la persona que evitó que ese mínimo rastro de luz en él se extinguiera [RikuxKairi]

 **Rating** : T (12+)

 **Genero** : ¿Romance?

 **Advertencias** : Pareja poco común.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos. Este es mi segundo fanfic de Kingdom Hearts y esta vez es Hetero. Y se trata de un RikuxKairi. Pareja que me encanta desde que jugué Kingdom Hearts I. No me pueden culpar en ese juego hay mucho RikuxKairi… aunque sea One-sided xD, pero si no les gusta la pareja pueden salir de la ventana y leer otra cosa, a quienes se queden… Disfruten de la lectura. Esta historia se ubica entre KH: Re coded y KH: Dream Drop Distance. Nos leemos al final.

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Camino al amanecer.**

…

El mar y la puesta de sol estaban de nuevo frente a sus ojos, recordándole de manera súbita que estaban de vuelta en casa después de mucho tiempo. Ese mar que antes parecía tan infinito y monótono le hacía recordar cuanto quería estar lejos de el y mirar algo más que sólo eso. A veces oleaba, a veces era azul, otras negro o incluso anaranjado, como en ese momento por el atardecer, pero al final seguía siendo el mismo mar. No había nada que esperar, nada que temer, pues todo era siempre igual ahí. Si, el mar era igual, el que era diferente era él, tanto dentro y por fuera; lo sabía, pero no lo era por causa de Maléfica y el Hearless de Xehanort. Era diferente desde hacía tiempo atrás, desde que las leyendas contaban de aquel joven que abandonó esas monótonas islas para hallar un mundo más allá. Y la manera en que lo confirmó fue con la llegada de Kairi y fue gracias a ella también que pudo al fin salir de aquella isla y dejar atrás ese mar que alguna vez consideró una prisión. Una hermosa prisión en donde sus sueños morían. Kairi había sido su impulso, uno de sus motivos para salir de ahí, y un motor para seguir viajando por los mundos en busca del corazón de la chica.

Completamente seguro, aunque equivocado, de que Sora era un traidor, decidió que él solo recuperaría el corazón de Kairi y de ese modo ella siguió siendo su impulso por mucho tiempo hasta que al final tuvo que renunciar a ella, porque a pesar de haber hecho todo por recuperar su corazón, Sora había sido quien lo había traído de regreso, aun sacrificándose así mismo. Y él había cometido demasiados errores como para poder mirar a la chica de frente. Así que aceptó su derrota como buen perdedor y creyó que su castigo era quedarse tras la puerta que divide el mundo de la luz y de la oscuridad y no volver a ver a sus amigos.

Tiempo después, cuando volvió a ver a Kairi, ella era completamente diferente, y aunque Sora no cumplió con su petición de cuidarla, parecía que Kairi estaba en posibilidades de cuidar de sí misma y lo descubrió en cuando una Keyblade apareció frente a ellos justo en el momento en que ella misma quiso ir a defender a Sora del peligro. Ver reunirse a sus dos amigos, e incluso reunirse con ellos había sido un momento feliz, y pese a su vergüenza por el gran número de errores que cometió había sido perdonado por ambos, por ello no le molestó verlos juntos. Ellos eran las dos personas que más le importaban y creyó que podría hacer ese sacrificio sin arrepentirse. Sin embargo, esa tarde no pudo evitar resentirlo…

Después de leer la carta que el Rey Mickey mandó, y de prepararse mentalmente para otro largo viaje, de nuevo aquel amuleto de conchas de mar había vuelto a las manos de Sora, y él le prometió a la chica regresar y devolvérselo. Él, por otro lado, no había recibido nada y aunque sabía que Kairi esperaba el regreso de los dos, él no tenía nada que demostrara esa promesa si es que la había.

Riku sabía que Kairi también esperaba su regreso, al final los dos eran sus amigos, pero él…

—No —Apretó su puño decidido.

Daba igual, de todos modos él se aseguraría de que Sora regresara a salvo para cumplirle esa promesa a la pelirroja, y esa promesa para él era más importante porque no habría nada que se la recordara, sólo su corazón lo haría. Tras ese pensamiento fue hacia su bote, y remó hasta la orilla de la isla principal. Apenas desembarcó cuando algo llamó su atención.

—¡Riku! —su mejor amigo llegó hasta él. El aludido lo miró extrañado.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—¿Qué, qué sucede? —reiteró la pregunta y frunció el cejo llevando sus manos a su cadera— Dijiste que sólo esperarías un poco ¡Y has tardado muchísimo! Hasta se ha hecho de noche.

Riku suspiró.

—Exageras, además ya no faltaba tanto para que anocheciera —dice como si nada.

Sora lo mira fijamente.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien? —preguntó—. Mañana iremos juntos con Yen Sid… ¡Jun-tos! —enfatizó.

—Tranquilo Sora, no iré solo a ningún lado, si es lo que te preocupa —Dice con cierto cansancio, luego lo mira y sonríe con burla— después de todo, no puedo dejarte solo, estarías en problemas sin mí.

El castaño lo escucha y se echa a reír alegre, después dobla sus brazos tras su nuca.

—Si, lo que digas. Pero recuerda que el Rey Mickey está contando con nosotros para esta importante misión —bajó sus brazos y apretó sus puños emocionado— Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora viajaremos juntos ¡Va a ser genial, Riku!

—… —Al oír eso Riku se preocupó un poco… pues ese viaje significaba estar frente a un tal Yen Sid, quien se suponía fue o era el maestro del rey Mickey… si, era cierto que había ayudado a Sora a derrotar a Xemnas, pero no estaba seguro de ser el indicado para llevar a cabo una misión como portador de Keyblade, cuando su keyblade parecía más bien un arma oscura, es más, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que la Soul Eater fuese una keyblade, aunque la hubiera visto cambiar de forma durante la batalla contra Xemnas. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Sora no tuvo más remedio que regresarla, no quería preocuparlo.

—Si, será genial —Es todo lo que dice.

—Bien —Sora pronuncia su sonrisa y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente— nos vemos mañana, ve a dormir, no quiero tener que ir a despertarte —dijo y corrió pasando delante de alguien quien había escuchado toda su conversación— ¡Díselo tu también, Kairi! —Grita y desaparece entre las casas.

Riku se extrañó un poco de verla ahí, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no se fuera con Sora, sino todo lo contrario lo miró y caminó hacia donde él estaba parado.

—¿Todo bien, Riku? —Le preguntó deteniéndose a dos metros de él.

La observó y se sintió un poco mal por preocuparla.

—Lo estoy, descuida —dijo y movió un poco la cabeza para quitar los cabellos platinados que caían frente a sus ojos y que a veces le estorbaban.

Kairi sonrió, no es que eso la convenciera del todo, pero también sabía que Riku era así.

—Parece que tenías algunas cosas que pensar —dice.

—Algo así —respondió restándole importancia al tema.

Kairi llevó sus manos tras su espalda y caminó un poco deteniéndose al lado del chico, mirando hacia el mar. Riku sonrió un poco, los movimientos de la chica eran tan graciosos y no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía, pero se retractó apenas lo pensó. Aunque desde luego esa no era la primera vez que lo pensaba en el tiempo que llevaban en la isla tras su regreso. Y cada vez le resultaba más difícil evitarlo, pues en realidad Kairi era la única chica que le importaba, de hecho era la única persona, junto con Sora por la que en realidad haría lo que fuera, aun caminar en medio de la oscuridad sino hubiera de otra, tal y como lo había hecho, y por recuperar su corazón hasta ponerse en contra de Sora y enfrentarlo. Había sido incorrecta la forma en que lo había hecho, de hecho había sido una estupidez, pero eso ya no volvería a pasar.

Seguiría protegiendo a la chica porque la quería y quería verla feliz al lado de su mejor amigo y ya no permitiría que eso oscureciera su corazón. Distraído como estaba en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando ella se acercó a él, ni tampoco cuando se quedó mirando su perfil detenidamente esperando a que le regresara la mirada y sólo reaccionó cuando ella se paró de puntitas y con su mano levantó su flequillo largo para encontrarse con sus ojos color aguamarina. Riku abrió un poco más sus ojos y se estremeció levemente al toparse con los de la chica, de ese profundo e inconfundible color azul con tono violáceo. Kairi le sonrió y él no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Te ha crecido un montón —le dijo refiriéndose a su cabello.

—He, si… algo —titubeó él.

—¿No te molesta? —Inquirió sin soltar el cabello de Riku y esperando su respuesta.

—Un… poco —respondió, en realidad Kairi era de las pocas personas con las que podía sostener una plática variada y larga, pero en ese momento estaba experimentando algo inusual. Su cercanía con ella, saber que no podía rebasar la línea lo ponía nervioso, cosa que no era para nada común en él, pero eso no significaba que le molestara estar ella, al contrario, el que ella de pronto centrara toda su atención en él y no en Sora le hacía sentir bien, aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien; y de pronto algo más pasó por su mente. Iba a ser egoísta por un momento más, sólo un poco más.

—Tal vez deberías cortarlo antes de irte —sugirió la chica y movió su mano para apartarla.

En cuanto Riku se percató de que Kairi apartaba su mano, se movió a tiempo para con la suya atrapar la mano de ella, para evitar que se alejara de él y tan solo por un segundo creyó ver un leve sonrojo en su cara, aunque prevaleció el desconcierto, pues seguramente no se esperaba eso.

—Kairi…

La aludida lo miró y tardó un poco en contestar.

—¿Si…?

—¿Podrías cortar mi cabello? —Preguntó sin soltar su mano.

La pelirroja se sorprendió.

—¿He? Pero… Riku… ¿No crees que debería de hacerlo alguien con más práctica? —preguntó preocupada.

El joven de cabellos plateados negó sin dejar de mirarla.

—No, quiero que tú lo hagas ¿Me harías ese favor? —"Sólo eso voy a pedirte", eso último sólo lo pensó.

—Riku… —murmuró ella. El chico no la había soltado todavía, y al parecer no pensaba hacerlo, tuvo esa impresión, pues su agarre era firme. Algo había en el corazón de Riku que ya había sentido antes, aquella vez en El Mundo Inexistente, y no, no era algo oscuro.

—Kairi… por favor —dijo en un susurro y ella al oír eso no se pudo negar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, pero si no queda bien no te enfades conmigo —dijo haciendo un mohín de reclamo.

Al ver eso, Riku no puede evitar sonreír, se veía bastante linda con ese gesto.

—Vas a hacerlo muy bien, estoy seguro —mantiene su leve sonrisa— además, nunca me enfadaría contigo, soy yo quien te lo estoy pidiendo—, le suelta la mano— tranquila.

A pesar de que su mano ya es libre, ver la sonrisa de Riku y escuchar eso de él, hace todo menos tranquilizarla, por lo que se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su casa, para evitar cualquier pensamiento extraño. Riku era muchas cosas, el chico serio, orgulloso, el chico relajado y seguro de sí mismo, un buen amigo, pero también un chico con debilidades y temores, pero había otra cosa que Kairi tenía que comenzar a tomar más en cuenta… Riku… siempre había sido muy gentil y amable con ella.

—¡Mamá ya llegué! —anunció en cuando llegó a su casa y atravesó el marco de la puerta.

—¡Qué bien, linda! —respondió su madre desde la cocina.

—¡Tengo visitas! —grito de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras del chico—. Vamos a mi habitación —Eso lo dice en voz baja para que sólo la escuche Riku.

—¿Visitas? —repitió la madre de la pelirroja y salió de la cocina para toparse con el joven de cabellos claros— Ah, Riku… buenas tardes —saludó amablemente.

El chico hace una leve inclinación de cabeza al ver a la madre de su amiga.

—Señora Hanon.

—Que gusto verte ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Kairi me hará un favor —Responde como si nada.

—¡Le haré un corte de cabello! —Se adelanta aclarar la chica sintiéndose inexplicablemente nerviosa. La madre de la chica se rió ante la actitud de su hija pero no dice nada al respecto.

—Muy bien. Bienvenido Riku, estás en tu casa.

—¿…? —A siente un poco desconcertado por la actitud de madre e hija. Mientras que la señora Hanon desaparece por la puerta hacia la cocina.

Luego de eso Kairi y Riku llegan al cuarto de la primera y él vuelve a sonreír al estar de nuevo en aquel sitio. Observa que las cosas de niña han desaparecido y ahora esa era una habitación propiamente dicha de una jovencita de dieciséis años. Regreso su vista a su amiga viendo como colocaba una silla al centro de la habitación.

—Riku —le llama y ofrece el asiento.

Él caminó y se sentó en aquella silla poniéndose derecho. Mientras la chica coge de su tocador un peine y una tijera de largas hojas, para echarlos a la pequeña bolsa negra que llevaba en la cintura. De ahí corre a su armario para abrir un cajón y sacar una manta color lila; al final camina de regreso hacía él; sacude la tela al aire y lo rodea con ella, amarrándola en su cuello.

Con sus manos, Kairi toma los cabellos plateados de Riku con cuidado y los libera de la prisión en que han quedado. El cabello de Riku se sentía tan suave y liso, sonrío al sentirlo en sus dedos. Riku cierra los ojos al sentir las pequeñas manos de Kairi acariciar su cabello. Qué bien se sentía eso.

Kairi saca de su bolsa el peine y comenzó a peinarlo.

—¿Seguro que quieres que yo lo haga? —volvió a preguntar—, puedo llamar a mamá —ofreció.

—No, definitivamente quiero que tú lo hagas —respondió él—. Creí que ya lo habías entendido —dijo en tono obvio.

Kairi se sonrojó un poco.

—Si… bueno… voy a empezar… ¿De acuerdo? —titubeó.

—Ok —dijo con voz suave y cerró sus ojos para dedicarse solo a sentir las manos de Kairi en su cabello.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, Kairi agarró la tijera con una mano y con la otra metió el peine entre los cabellos de Riku, lo deslizó hasta la altura de los hombros; metió la tijera ahí y comenzó a cortar. Repitió la acción a la misma altura las veces necesarias y hace lo mismo en ambos lados de la cara de su amigo. El suelo se comenzó a cubrir de cabellos plateados. Finalmente llegó frente al joven, le peinó el flequillo y metió la tijera nuevamente, pero antes de cortar mira que el chico tiene los ojos cerrados, puede sentir el corazón de su amigo, la paz qué provenía de ese corazón en ese instante era increíble, no recordaba haberlo sentido así en todos esos días que llevaban en Las Islas del Destino juntos, y finalmente cortó el fleco.

—Ya está —dice. Y tras retirar la tijera ve cómo Riku abre sus ojos y se quedan mirándose unos momentos, sus corazones sienten la misma paz, la misma tranquilidad y calidez, Kairi se da cuenta de que se siente bien de estar compartiendo ese momento con Riku y siente su corazón latir un poco más rápido, —Es cierto… —reacciona al darse cuenta que lleva mucho rato mirándolo y aparta la vista para correr a su tocador de nuevo y tomar un espejo de forma ovalada que ahí tenia. Se acercó y lo puso delante de él.

—… —Riku se miró al espejo, su cabello seguía algo largo, pero al hombro y el fleco ya no le molestaba en los ojos.

—¿Te gusta…? —Preguntó dudosa ante el silencio del joven, todavía sosteniendo el espejo frente a él.

Ante la pregunta, Riku se movió con intensiones de pararse de la silla.

—Espera —Le deja el espejo en las manos y corre a desamarrar la tela color lila de su cuello, con cuidado de no dejarle cabellos cortados en su ropa. Luego se para frente a él de nueva cuenta y le quita el espejo de las manos— Ya está.

Riku se levantó y tocó su cabello en la parte de atrás.

—Me gusta —dijo él—. Sabía que lo harías bien. Muchas gracias Kai —volvió a sonreír.

Kairi siente como se comienza a sonrojar al escuchar cómo le ha llamado, y además por su sonrisa, pues Riku siempre era muy serio. Kairi aparta la vista, su amigo se había vuelto un joven muy apuesto, pero… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

—No, no hice mucho…, de hecho, te agradezco mucho que me confiarás esto a mí.

Riku se siente en verdad feliz de escuchar eso, pero en su rostro sólo hay una pequeña sonrisa, pero que sin embargo rara vez mostraba. Observó a su amiga detenidamente, todo ese tiempo lo había hecho de manera más disimulada, pero ahora la tenía frente a él y estaban solos, por lo que tenía toda su atención. Quizás… era su última oportunidad y quizás su peor error…

—No se lo podría confiar a nadie más —contesta al fin de manera sincera, quizás demasiado, pues Kairi lo mira realmente sorprendida— Kairi… tú me reconociste aun bajo la fachada del Heartless de Xehanort; viste más allá de esa oscura apariencia en mi...

—Riku… —murmura.

La sonrisa del chico desaparece.

—No sé lo que ocurrirá mañana en cuanto esté frente al maestro Yen Sid… yo… estuve mucho tiempo cegado por la envidia, y por un odio sin fundamentos… hice muchas tonterías bajo el poder de la oscuridad… —Cerró sus ojos— tomé el camino fácil, fui un idiota…

—Riku… por favor —la chica se acerca un poco más a él preocupada por sus palabras—, no te quites méritos, te opusiste a la oscuridad, luchaste contra ella, nos protegiste a Sora y a mi… y además ayudaste a tu mejor amigo todo este tiempo, detuvieron a Xemnas… Sora es testigo de que tu última pelea fue contra la oscuridad no a favor de ella.

Riku escuchó eso y volvió a abrir sus ojos, sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

—Me opuse a la oscuridad… —repitió aquellas palabras sin emoción alguna.

—Lo hiciste Riku… —reiteró la chica.

El joven regresó su mirada a ella las orbes de tono violáceo y al verla preocupada, le sonrió.

—Eso fue gracias a ti, Kairi… —finalmente confiesa.

—… —La chica abrió bien sus ojos al oírlo.

—Tú impediste que esa mínima luz en mi corazón se extinguiera… porque, aunque mi mente pareciera haberse nublado de oscuridad, mi deseo de protegerte… mi deseo de recuperar el brillo de tu corazón, me hizo volver… aun con Xehanort empujándome a las tinieblas —Su sonrisa volvió a borrarse de su rostro— Sabes… a veces trato de olvidar que de mi nació elegir ese oscuro camino…, olvidar que quise abandonar todo lo que me importaba… quiero creer que ahora estoy más cerca del camino de la luz… —bajó la vista y miró sus cabellos cortados en el suelo— que… ya soy otro, quiero pensar que en el suelo no sólo hay cabello… sino un pasado del que ya me puedo desprender… ojalá hubiera una tijera que cortara eso… —murmuró lo último con melancolía.

Kairi se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a su amigo con comprensión.

—Yo también lo creo, Riku… yo sé que estoy frente a un Riku más fuerte…

El joven de cabellos plateados regresó su vista a la linda chica.

—Y sé que eres más fuerte… porque no has olvidado al Riku que cometió errores… —bajó la vista triste, pero se recupera y levanta la vista de nuevo— y… hay algo más que quiero que siempre recuerdes… recuerda que después de una noche oscura, así sea la más oscura y sin estrellas, siempre llegará un brillante amanecer… siempre.

—¡…! —Los ojos de Riku temblaron al igual que su corazón, ante las palabras de la chica— Un… camino al amanecer…

Kairi asintió tiernamente hacía su amigo.

—… Gracias, Kai… —volvió a agradecer él, de nuevo feliz de estar con ella, de haber compartido con ella eso que sentía.

Y Kairi sintió de nuevo su corazón brincar al oír la voz de Riku llamándola así.

—B-Bueno —Habló ella sintiéndose nerviosa bajo la mirada de su amigo— creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, mañana Sora y tú se irán muy temprano —le recuerda.

Riku suspiró.

—Es cierto.

—Te acompaño —ofreció ella.

Los dos salieron en silencio de la habitación, Kairi atrás de Riku, y no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que su amigo le había compartido; levantó un poco su mirada observando el corte de pelo que le acababa de hacer…

—Ya me voy —Dijo él ya en la puerta sin regresarle la mirada— ¿Mañana irás a despedirnos, verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió y mira como el peli plateado le sigue dando la espalda.

—Ok. —Es todo lo que dice y comienza a caminar.

—Ah… Riku espera…

Se detuvo y solo volteó un poco su cara.

—¿Si?

—Riku… por favor, prométeme que… sin importar el tiempo que estén fuera… tú…

—… —Al oír eso se volteó completamente hacia ella.

—Tú… me permitirás cortar tu cabello de nuevo… si éste ha crecido… —se sonrojó y sus ojos estaban trémulos, pero apretó sus puños y no bajó la vista ni un segundo mientras decía eso.

Riku se sorprendió mucho… ¿Esa era una… promesa?

—¿Me lo prometes? —repitió la chica y aunque no lo hubiera pretendido, su voz sonó preocupada y ante eso ya no pudo sostener la mirada. Tenía fe en sus amigos y sabía que Sora no perdería de vista a Riku, y tal y como se lo dijo en su habitación, sabía que sus dos amigos ahora eran más fuertes, pero… detestaba quedarse atrás de nuevo y no poder cuidar de ellos, como ellos cuidaban de ella. Estaba pensando en esto, cuando repentinamente sintió cómo alguien la tomaba de los hombros. El joven peli plata estaba ahora frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Lo prometo, volveré Kai, volveremos contigo… —se corrigió y no resistiendo más, la rodeó con sus brazos. Riku cerró sus ojos sintiendo esa calidez, el cuerpo de la chica era tan pequeño y en apariencia frágil, pero tenía grandes esperanzas en ella.

Kairi siente los fuertes brazos de su amigo abrazarla y aunque al principio no sabe cómo reaccionar, finalmente recarga su frente en el pecho del joven, resistiendo las ganas de llorar. Si lloraba preocuparía a Riku, y no podía hacer eso.

—Gracias, Riku.

Riku finalmente la soltó y tras una última sonrisa, caminó para ir a su casa, su andar era firme… a pesar de todo. Kairi lo observó hasta que desapareció tras unas casas. Cerró la puerta y caminó despacio hacia las escaleras y después llegó a su habitación. Miró la silla que estaba al centro. Caminó hasta ahí para quitarla y vió como un mechón de cabello plateado quedó en el asiento, lo tomó con sus manos; lo miró detenidamente… y sonrió, sentía como si Riku y ella compartieran un secreto. Contenta, caminó hasta su cajón y de allí tomó un trozo de un delgado listón rosa pálido, amarró el mechón de hebras plateadas, para mantener el cabello junto, sonrió al recordar las palabras de Riku y la promesa que acababan de hacer, luego se sonrojó levemente al recordar el abrazo que se dieron… y después… le cayó el veinte… ¿Eso estaba… bien?

Recordó a Sora de súbito… Pero, no habían hecho nada malo…

—No hemos hecho nada malo… —se repitió.

…

Eran las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente.

La chica pelirroja había salido de su casa sin hacer ruido. Corrió a la playa y tomando su bote, remó lo más pronto que pudo hacia la isla central. Una vez ahí, ató el bote al muelle, desembarco y corrió a toda prisa al islote dónde estaba el árbol de las Paopu. Al llegar, se sorprendió al comprobar que el único ahí era Riku…

—Riku —Lo llamó.

Él se volteó y sonrió como desde ayer lo hacía.

—Kairi —Se alegró de verla, y de nuevo estaban solos.

Ella se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

—Menos mal, pensé que ya no los alcanzaba —dijo y luego volteó hacia los lados— ¿Y Sora? —Inquirió.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, Kai —dijo con tono algo obvio— Que estuviera aquí, antes que tú y yo era improbable —dice sonriendo.

Kairi al oír eso no puede evitar echar a reír. Un momento agradable para los dos.

—¿Se divierten? —Se escucha una tercera voz.

—¡Sora! —Kairi sonrió con menos timidez hacia él. El chico llega con sus amigos— Creí que estabas preocupado porque Riku llegara tarde, y resulta que eres el último.

—Pero no es tarde Kairi… —Se avergüenza un poco— es sólo que Riku llegó muy temprano— Lo acusa.

Riku se lleva las manos a la cintura y sonríe.

—No te habrás quedado dormido ¿O sí? —Dice con ironía.

—Heee… No —Dice algo apenado. Y Kairi ríe un poco al ver su expresión.

Sora se sonroja y esquiva la mirada de su amiga.

—Bueno, bueno, es hora de irnos —corrió para pararse junto a Riku y finalmente presta atención al cabello de su amigo— ¡Hey, Riku! Qué buen corte de pelo —dice sorprendido al verlo.

—Sí… ¿Verdad? —es todo lo que dice, alza su mano y toma las puntas de su cabello junto a su oreja izquierda y alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de tono violeta de Kairi, notando como ella le sonríe un poquito apenada, pero al ver que ella no dice nada, él tampoco habla. Quizás estaba mal, pero sería egoísta con eso también. Quería que ese momento con ella fuera sólo de ellos dos. Sin embargo… el portador de la Kingdom chain ya se hacía una idea, y más tarde lo confirmaría… algo que se le revelaría en sus sueños después…, un sueño donde vería a Kairi y a su mejor amigo caminar juntos hacia donde no podía alcanzarlos.

—Por favor cuídense —Dijo Kairi juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria— y por favor… vuelvan —y logró sonreír.

Los dos amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa, y sólo unos instantes después, invocaron sus Keys, Sora a Kingdom Chain y Riku… a Soul Eater…

El chico de ojos claros miró la espada con una ligera sensación de decepción, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

—¿Riku? —el aludido regresó su mirada a su castaño amigo— ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Sora.

—Si —dijo y se puso firme.

Sora miró hacia el cielo con decisión y de la punta de las espadas se vió un brillo… y con este acto el camino que les llevaría a la torre de Yen Sid se abrió.

Kairi se quedó parada en el islote mirando hacia el lugar en donde antes estaban sus amigos, ahora vació…

—Sora… —murmuró y miró el mar un momento, mientras que sus cabellos se movían ligeramente con la brisa, sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que el primer rayo de luz del amanecer apareció en el cielo, y pronto de su bolsillo sacó el mechón del pelo de Riku, lo encerró en su mano, y con la otra mano lo apretó fuerte cerrando sus ojos— Riku.

Estaba sola otra vez… debía esperarlos otra vez… y deseo que esa fuera la última vez.

 _& &&&&&&&&&—O—WA—RI—&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Ok, si llegaste hasta aquí el RikuxKairi no te molesta y se te molesta no sé qué haces leyendo estas notas finales. xD

Muy bien. Pues esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja usando el semi-AU, tratando de basarme en la línea de la historia, porque no sé que piensen ustedes, pero en KH1 yo vi más RixKairi que SoraxKairi… Siempre he pensado que Riku hizo mucho por ella, y que realmente le interesaba, Riku fue dominado por la oscuridad se puso contra de Sora, pero a Kairi siempre la protegió hasta el final, y penosamente renunció a ella, creyendo que Sora era el más indicado para cuidar de ella.

Algo que me causa gracia en "KH: Re Chains of memories" es que en cuanto Riku ve a Sora en la capsula que le restablecería la memoria le reprocha "Le dije que cuidara de Kairi y está aquí durmiendo", lo dice con ironía, pero es obvio que es importante para él esa petición.

Y algo que me molesta un poco y me da risa al mismo tiempo es el amuleto de Kairi xDD, pues se lo da a Sora pidiéndole que regrese, pero a Riku no le da nada xDD (Pobrecito). Por ello quise hacer un poco más profunda la relación de Kairi y Riku, y este fue el resultado. Sé que Terra forma también una pieza muy importante en los deseos de Riku de conocer otros mundos, pero esto como aclaré al principio, ocurre antes de KH Dream Drop Distance.

Es la primera vez que profundizo en Riku así que no me atrevería a pensar que me quedó muy bien. Como sea… Gracias por leer. Y recuerden, nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un review.

Saludos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
